


I Could Make It So Good For You

by likearushtothehead



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Daydreaming, M/M, Oblivious Jimmy, Pining Thomas, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearushtothehead/pseuds/likearushtothehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas fantasises about Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Make It So Good For You

'I could make it so good for you.' Thomas thought, watching Jimmy indiscreetly as he licked a bit of butter of his thumb before picking up his cup of tea and taking a long gulp. Thomas noticed the footman's Adam’s apple bob up and down slowly and all Thomas could imagine was Jimmy drinking down his cum, after he had fucked his mouth and came down Jimmy's throat.

 

'I could make you feel like you've never felt before.' Thomas thought, his eyes flickering from Jimmy's eyes to his lips, and then down to his neck. He stared at the soft curve of the higher part of his neck- just below his ear. Thomas would kiss down Jimmy's jaw until he reached his neck, and then he'd pull open the blond boy's bow tie and shirt so he had access to the smooth, sensitive skin. Thomas would kiss, lick and suck Jimmy's throat, teasing him and making him gasp and moan.

 

'You'd like it... You'd want me. As much as I want you.' Thomas would pull back and kiss Jimmy on the lips. He'd open his mouth and lick at Jimmy's lips, asking for access, and the footman would grant it. Thomas would push his tongue into Jimmy's mouth and Jimmy would like it- he'd be hard in his trousers and Thomas would be able to feel him against his thigh.

 

'You wouldn't push me away- not this time. You'd let me, you'd want me to do it.' Thomas would be all over him. He'd move his hands away from cradling Jimmy's head and reach down and squeeze his arse roughly, rubbing his cheeks through the thin fabric. Jimmy would break the kiss- gasping loudly in pleasure, and Thomas would take the opportunity to start removing their clothes.

 

'The things we'd do... The things I could show you... It would be amazing, for us both.' Shaking fingers would push off Jimmy's jacket and unbutton his shirt, taking in the beautiful sight of the footman's smooth chest. Thomas would shrug off his own jacket and Jimmy would start undoing his shirt with quick breaths. Once they were both half-naked, Thomas would run his hands over every inch of exposed skin, feeling Jimmy's chest rise and fall rapidly and grinning to himself for having such a drastic effect on a pretty little thing like Jimmy.

 

'We'd be at it all night long, James. We probably wouldn't last that long the first time, but we'd make up for it.' Thomas would kiss Jimmy again, walking him backwards slowly, so far that his back would hit the wall. When he got Jimmy against that wall he'd ravage him- kissing him hard and fast with tongues and teeth- nibbling his lower lip and making it all rosy red and bruised. Jimmy would be in such utopia that he wouldn't even notice Mr Barrow's hand slip down and pull the young footman's trousers down.

 

'Would you like that, Jimmy? Would you like to be touched? I know I could make you moan...' Thomas would drop to his knees and Jimmy would blink rapidly, feeling Mr Barrow's hot breath on his prick through his underwear. It would be something he's never felt before, and it would drive him wild. His dick would twitch and jump, and Thomas would lean in and lick a long trail from Jimmy's base to his tip over the soft cotton- causing Jimmy to moan out load and try desperately to hold onto the wall, with no luck.

 

'You'd moan my name, again and again as I teased you.' Thomas would mouth the tip of Jimmy's cock softly, making him shake and try to thrust his hips further towards Thomas's mouth. Then, Mr Barrow would laugh, pulling away and dragging Jimmy over to the bed by the wrist. They'd flop on the bed and Mr Barrow would lie on top of Jimmy and begin to grind his hips so that their erections rubbed against each other.

 

'What do you want me to do to you, Jimmy? I'll do anything you ask, trust me.' Jimmy's face would be bright red. His hair would be damp with sweat, plastered against his forehead and dripping small beads of sweat down his cheeks. He'd be close to panting and his eyes would be wide and black with desire. Thomas would be close just by looking at Jimmy in such a state of arousal.

 

'I'd treasure you. Touch you with such care and devotion... No girl could ever compare.' Thomas would take off his trousers, and his underwear, and let Jimmy have a look at his naked body. Jimmy would stare down with round wide eyes, frozen in place. It would give Thomas a chance to grab at the young lad's underwear and pull them down, throwing them across the room so that they were both naked, lost in their own little world of lust.

 

'Jimmy... Fuck...' They'd fumble for a few minutes- looking for petroleum jelly, letting fingers roam... one, two, three, and then Jimmy was ready. They'd stare at each other for a long time, Jimmy's legs wrapped tightly around Thomas's hips, not wanting to be facing away from him the first time he did this. He needed the reassurance of looking into Thomas's eyes, and Thomas would smile lovingly down and hold his lover's cheek. Then, when Jimmy leaned down and moved Thomas's cock towards his entrance, Thomas would push in very slowly, and wait until Jimmy was ready for him to move- and when he was ready- Thomas would move.

 

'I'd love to see you under me, on top of me, behind me, on your knees in front of me- anything. Anything you want.' The room would be hot and the bed would creak- Thomas would touch Jimmy's body all over. He'd kiss Jimmy's neck, making small bruises on the soft skin. He'd flick his tongue over Jimmy's nipples, sucking them and causing Jimmy to gasp uncontrolably. He'd move his hands up and down the footman's arms, legs, stomach- before he got to Jimmy's prick. He'd move his hand quickly up and down, bringing the younger lad closer with every pump of the wrist.

 

'Fuck, you look so hot- that look you give me, that smirk... Your lips, and the way you move your hands... I want it all.' Thomas would be so close- his hand would move furiously over Jimmy's hard prick as his thrusts got sloppy and uncoordinated. Thomas would come hard inside Jimmy, thrusting quickly, riding out his release. Jimmy would cry out, his face scrunching up in pleasure, releasing all over his stomach and Thomas's hand.

 

'Oh my god, Jimmy, I love you so much.' Thomas would collapse on top of Jimmy and they'd lie together, breathing hard and cuddling up together on the small bed. Sleep would overcome Jimmy quickly- his eyes closing slowly, giving a small yawn and rubbing his new lover's chest in small circles. With a small smirk of achievement, Thomas would hold Jimmy close and let himself fall into unconsciousness.

 

'I would do anything for you, my love. I would love and cherish you forever. You would never be alone again. I love you so, so much.' Thomas though, watching as Jimmy finished eating his breakfast and stood up, smiling lightly. Picking up his plate, his eyes met with Thomas's. Jimmy gave Thomas a quick grin- one that Thomas dreamt about each night, and then he walked out of the room and away from Thomas's adoring gaze.

 

'I could make it so good for you.' Thomas thought, staring blankly at the space where Jimmy had sat some moments ago. 'If only you'd let me.'


End file.
